1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lockable tool boxes carried by motor vehicles, and, more particularly, to lockable tool boxes which can be locked and unlocked by remote control.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Lockable tool boxes that are carried by motor vehicles are well known in the art. In this respect, throughout the years, a number of innovations have been developed relating to lockable tool boxes that are carried by motor vehicles, and the following U.S. patents are representative of some of those innovations: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,123,691, 5,727,835,and 6,409,064.
More specifically, U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,691 discloses an electric lock apparatus for a vehicular tool box. Two means are provided for controlling a latch. One means include a key-operated lock. The other means include an electric motor and gear system. The providing both manual means and electrical means for controlling a lock for a tool box is a very desirable feature. To implement this apparatus, a rotatable gear is installed on the key-operated lock. Also, a complementary rotatable gear is installed on an electric motor, and this complementary gear engages the gear on the key-operated lock. It is noted that the need to install a gear on a key operated lock and the need to install a complementary gear on a motor makes it very difficult to use the principles of this apparatus to retrofit a conventional lockable tool box. In this respect, it would be desirable if a lockable tool box were provided which does not have the need to install a gear on a key operated lock and the need to install a complementary gear on a motor.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,835 discloses an alarmed truck mounted tool box in which both a key operated entry lock and a remotely operated solenoid lock release are provided. A flexible operation cable is employed between the solenoid and the lock release. Such a flexible cable provides a strong pulling action but does not provide a strong pushing action. In this respect, it would be desirable of a lockable tool box were provided which does not employ a flexible operation cable between a solenoid and a lock release.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,409,064 discloses a locking tool box which includes a remote control for raising and lowering the tool box lid portion with respect to the tool box container portion. No disclosure relates to providing both manual means and electrical means for controlling a lock for the tool box.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 6,081,186 may be of interest for its disclosure of a security system that is integrated into a door lock mechanism for a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,616 may be of interest for its disclosure of a mechanical locking mechanism and closure assembly including the same.
As suggested hereinabove, it would be desirable to provide a remotely controlled lock apparatus that can be easily retrofitted to a conventional lockable tool box.
With reference to the PRIOR ART drawing FIGS. 1-4 herein, a particular type of lockable tool box 29 includes a key-operated cylinder lock which includes a key receiver lock portion 17, a key-controlled support 19, and a conventional latch motion blocking arm 15 attached to the key-controlled support 19. The key-operated cylinder lock is supported support plate 25. Also supported by the support plate 25 is a latch control handle 13, a lock latch pivot 21, and a manually-operated lock latch member 11 supported by the lock latch pivot 21. The support plate 25 is attached to a wall of the container. The manually-operated lock latch member 11 includes a latch-to-container locking portion 23. When a user pulls on the latch control handle 13 to unlock the tool box lid portion 31 of a lockable tool box 29, the latch control handle 13 causes a rotational movement of the manually-operated lock latch member 11 around the lock latch pivot 21.
In addition, the key-controlled conventional latch motion blocking arm 15 selectively blocks or permits rotational movement of the manually-operated lock latch member 11 around the lock latch pivot 21. When, the conventional latch motion blocking arm 15 is in locking position, shown in FIG. 3, the manually-operated lock latch member 11 is prevented from rotating out of a locking position. That is, a blocking-member abutment portion 37 of the manually-operated lock latch member 11 abuts the conventional latch motion blocking arm 15 in the locking position. Also, in the locking position, the latch-to-container locking portion 23 of the manually-operated lock latch member 11 is in locking engagement with a container-to-latch locking portion 35 on the lockable tool box 29.
On the other hand, when the conventional latch motion blocking arm 15 is in an unlocking position, as shown in FIG. 4, the conventional latch motion blocking arm 15 is not in contact with the blocking-member abutment portion 37 of the manually-operated lock latch member 11, and the manually-operated lock latch member 11 is permitted to rotate around the lock latch pivot 21, such that the latch-to-container locking portion 23 disengages from a container-to-latch locking portion 35 and permits opening of the lockable tool box 29.
In view of the popularity of the conventional key-operated tool box lock shown in FIGS. 1-4, it would be desirable if a remotely controlled lock apparatus were provided that could easily be used to retrofit a key-operated tool box lock which includes a latch control handle and a pivoted lock latch member which includes a latch-to-container locking portion.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use tool box locks, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a remotely controlled tool box lock apparatus which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) provides both manual means and electrical means for controlling a lock for a tool box; (2) does not have the need to install a gear on a key-operated lock and does not have the need to install a complementary gear on a motor; (3) does not employ a flexible operation cable between a solenoid and a lock release; (4) provides a remotely controlled lock apparatus that can be easily retrofitted to a conventional lockable tool box; and (5) can easily be used to retrofit a key-operated tool box lock which includes a latch control handle and a handle-operated pivoted lock latch member which includes a latch-to-container locking portion for engaging a container-to-latch locking portion. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique remotely controlled tool box lock apparatus of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.